Mating of the Blood Moon
by wolfxanime
Summary: I have changed the title from 'Vampires and Blood Moons' and revised the story. Sakura and her freinds thought they were haveing a fun night out, but that soon changed after a night hitting the clubs. NxH SxS NxT KxI SxT
1. Fate can kiss my ass!

_**I revised and edited this chapter! It shouldn't have as much errors, but don't mind them if it does! I really hope people like this!**_

_**Fate can kiss my Ass!**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

All I wanted to do was to get home. I could take a shower get into comfy clothes ad fall asleep watching a movie, but noooooooo. Ino-pig just had to take me out to a club! God! I love her like a sister, but if she were a gold fish, I'd flush her down the tolite right now. My day was pretty good ,untill a boy named Rock Lee walked into the Cafe. Yes, I, Sakura Horuno, run a Cafe with my four best friends. Aparently Lee liked me, no not liked, LOVED me. And we only met today.

So, here I am, on my way to a club with Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten. Ino wanted to cheer me up after a hard day of running away from a certian boy. God, his eyebrows scared me the most._**(srry Lee fans, I didn't mean to diss Lee or anything, but it was the only thing I could think of!)**_ Dude were they scary.

Ino was dressed in a short dark purple skirt and a belly top_**(kinda like in Naruto Shippuden)**_, Hinata had on a light blue dress that went down to her knees and had see-though long sleeves, Temari had on a short brown skirt on and a black tank top on that said 'Lifes a bitch, so am I', while Tenten had on a forest green strapless dress that was as short as Temari and Ino's skirts. I had on a red dress thats straps crossed in the back and was a little above my knees. We all had on high heel shoes that matched our dreesses or skirts.

Temari and Ino were laughing while telling stories from the summer, since they both went to vist family, Temari went to a place called Suna in texas close to Mexico, _**(I made that up! Don't try to look it up!)**_ Ino went to Florida to check on her fathers flower shop. I was silent as I watched my friends chat and have fun. Hinata was still nerveous, because it was her first time going to a club, Tenten was haveing fun teaseing Hinata about how she was twenty-one and never been to a club. Hinata was the youngest, being born at the end of the year, I was a few months older, Tenten was two months older then me, and Ino was Twenty-two, while Temari was twenty-three.

**************************************************************Time Skip ******************************************

We were laughing and haveing fun when my phone started to ring. I walked out the back to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey! Sakura-chan! It's me Naruto! Do you remeber me?" A male asked on the other end of the phone.

"Naruto! Why didn't you call untill now! Boy, when I see you you're dead! I told you to call me a year ago!" I yelled into the phone. Me and Naruto met at the Cafe when it first started out. He worked there for a while, before the other girls, then he had to go on vacation with his family. We treated each other like brother and sister.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan! I lost it, then found it!" He said, I could tell he was lieing.

"No you didn't! Why didn't you call!" I demanded.

"I-" Before he could finish Hinata came through the door and saw me.

"Hey Sakura, can I use your phone when your done? I need to call my dad and tell him that I wont be home tonight, Tenten just asked me to spend the night." Hinata asked timedly.

"Sure, Hinata. Sorry, Naruto, but I have to go call me tomorrow, but not while I'm working." I said.

" 'Kay, no prob' bye!" He said.

"Bye!" I hung up and handed the phone to Hinata. Her father was a mean person and if she didn't tell him news right away he would get mad. "Just give it back when I come back out. I'm going to say bye to the others and hit the hay." I said and walked back inside. I told the others bye and walked back out. Hinata was walking back over to me. She tripped and my phone went flying. It landed in a puddle since I choose to catch Hinata and not my phone.

"O my gosh! Sakura! I'll buy you a new phone! I didn't mean to drop it!" She started rambleing. I laughed and picked up my phone.

"It's okay. It'll need to be set out to dry, but it's fine Hinata. It's not broken." I told her. She still looked worried.

"Are you sure? There's no problem in buying you a new phone. I have the money." She said softly. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it! You should use that money to buy yourself a phone. My phone has been washed before, and I think it can stand a splash of water." I told her. She nodded and we said our good-byes and I began to walk down the alley way.

As I was half way down the alley I heard a noise behind me. I twriled around to see what it was. A black cat was jumping from the top of a dumbster. I sighed letting out the breathe I was holding. I turned back around to begin my way home. The cat ran out infront of me and on to a fire ecsape. I made a face at the cat. I took another step forward.

"Don't you know it's bad luck to walk a path a black cat just walked across?" A dark sounding male asked. I froze and looked up. A man with no shirt on and black pants and combat boots was standing five feet away from me. His hair was black and in a spicky kind of style. The feature that scared me the most was his blood red eyes and his black bat like wings. I started to back away and he disappeared. I froze again when I felt a person behind me. I almost screamed.

_Almost._

I never screamed in my life and I wasn't about to start. The man grabbed my neck. I tried to jerk away and cry for help. He wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled me towards his body. My back was pressed against his chest. He put pressure on my neck and and I fell unconious.

_**Nobody's POV**_

_**With Temari and Ino**_

Temari was walking towards Ino's apartment with a knocked out Ino on her back._Stupid Ino. She always get drunk and I have to take her home._ Temari thought as she walked. As she neared the empty parking lot of Ino's apartment complex she heard a growl, kinda like a dogs but more sinister. She couldn't move. All a sudden Ino was taken off her back and her arms fell to her sides. She started to get scared then a guy with a ponytail on top of his head, which made his head look like a pineapple, but a hot pineapple, started walking towards her she stepped forward with every step he took. She began to freak out. As they grow closer her eyes grow wider. He was right infront of her when she was able to move, but that didn't last long. He knocked her out before she could throw a punch.

_**With Hinata and Tenten**_

Hinata and Tenten were walking down the street when they saw someone fall to the grond. Both girls ran towards the figure that fell. As they grew closer Hinata gasped.

"Neji-nii-san!" She yelled and ran to her cousins side. He was bleeding, _**(Neji's not really bleeding it's just fake blood so you know and don't try and kill me Neji fans.)**_ and he look so pale and sickly.

"Hina, you know him?" Tenten asked. Hinata nodded.

"He's my cousin, Neji" Hinata started to hypervinalate _**(sp?)**_.

"We have to get him to a hostpitle! Come on, Hina, help me pick him up." Tenten said and started to lift up his shoulders. Then he just disappeared. Hinata screamed and her face was deathly pale. Tenten looked behind her and there he stood. Tenten stumbled back away from him. A blond appeared right in front of Hinata makeing her scream and pass out. Tenten throw a punch at Neji and he dodged with ease. She kicked at his feet making him fall on his back and tried to land a punch on him, but he disappeared again. He popped up behind her and hit her pressure points in her neck and shoulders.

Soon both girls were unconcious and in the arms of a man with long brown hair with fangs and black bat-like wings and a blond with blue saphire eyes with fangs and fox ears and tail.

_**In the castle**_

"Oi! Teme! Why do you have Sakura-chan? Shes going to kill you when she wakes up!" The blond shouted. All five boys sat the girls on a stone table in the middle of the ballroom. All the curtains were open to show the blood moon. The man with black spicky hair rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, shut up. Once the blood godess is here she can't do anything." He said. His name was Sasuke, and he was the leader of their little coven of vampires.

The other boys watched the two bicker some more before Neji, the one with long brown hair broke up the fight.

"Guys we have five minutes till 12:00. We should be prepared." Neji said. All of the guys nodded and stood infront of the girls they brought. Kiba had brown hair and eyes with red tattoo's on his cheecks he was a fae wolf and had the ears, tail, and fangs of a wolf, he stood infront of Ino. Sasuke infront of Sakura, he was a vampire with fangs and bat-like wings. Nei infront of Tenten, he also was a vampire and also had wings and fangs. Naruto infront of Hinata, he was a fox demon and had the ears, fangs, and nine tails of a fox. Shikamaru, the guy with the pineapple head, infront of Temari, he was a shadow demon, he controled peoples shadows.

When it was exactly 12 a red glowing light floated above the table.

"Sons of the blood moon, your mates were choosen when they were born, now you have them on the table before me. Sasuke, you have the fair maden, Sakura Horuno, be careful and protecther, she is a maiden of mine. Naruto, your mate is Hinata, she is shy and bashful, she is too nice for her own good. Shikamaru, you have the wonderful and brave Temari, beware of the power she will have over you. Neji, you have the wild and free Tenten, she will change your way of life annd thinking. And Kiba, you must watch over Ino very carefully, she has had a rough past and needs time to adjust, you will have to change to fill her broken peices. Take your mates and mate before the blue moon in three days."A womens voice said then the light faded. The boys picked up their mates and took them to their rooms.

"Sakura-chan is going to kill you teme." Naruto said before walking to his quarters.

"Hn." Was Sasukes reply.

_**Tenten's POV**_

As I began to open my eyes I noticed that I was being carried. What in the world happened? I looked at the person carring me. He had long brown hair, pale eyes, and he was very handsome. Then everything came flooding back. I started to struggle in his arms. He looked down at me. He then kicked a door open and closed it. He sat me on my feet and locked the door. I backed away from him. He was infront of me in seconds.

"Where am I? Why am I here? What are you doing so close?" I asked.

"Tenten, you are here because fate has brought us togeather. You are in my room right now, and I'm just staying close to my _mate_." He wishpered suductively in my ear. I shivered then got a holt of myself. I pushed him away.

"FATE CAN KISS MY ASS!" I screamed. The next thing I knew I was pinned on the bed. He was growling on top of me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or places, so the lawyer with the double barrel pistol can point it at someone else!

_**If you want to know what happens next I need reveiws and fast! I think I might rate this higher if someone can geuss what might happen next. ;) XP I NEED REVIEWS!**_


	2. What!

_**Authors note! I changed Sai to Kiba, because I don't know that much about Sai and he's just plain creepy to me.**_

_Perviously:_

_As I began to open my eyes I noticed that I was being carried. What in the world happened? I looked at the person carring me. He had long brown hair, pale eyes, and he was very handsome. Then everything came flooding back. I started to struggle in his arms. He looked down at me. He then kicked a door open and closed it. He sat me on my feet and locked the door. I backed away from him. He was infront of me in seconds._

_"Where am I? Why am I here? What are you doing so close?" I asked._

_"Tenten, you are here because fate has brought us togeather. You are in my room right now, and I'm just staying close to my mate." He wishpered suductively in my ear. I shivered then got a holt of myself. I pushed him away._

_"FATE CAN KISS MY ASS!" I screamed. The next thing I knew I was pinned on the bed. He was growling on top of me._

_**What!**_

_**Tenten's POV**_

I glared up at Neji as he growled back at me. I began to fight him. I brought my knee up and tried to get him in the sensitive place. I didn't get to my distination, but I was succesful enough to flip us over. He smirked.

"Like to be on top do we?" He asked chuckleing. I narrowed my eyes and tried to free my hands from where they were bound by his hands. Doing so made me wiggle. Baddddd idea to wiggle when your straddleing a guys hips. **(Girls, this is how you get stalkers.) **He hissed when I tried to pull back makeing me scut back.

"Tenten, your killing me, all you have to do is say it and I'll be at your ever command in the bedroom." He leaned up nad wishpered in my ear. I shiver involutarally**(sp?)**. I glared at him and if looks could kill he would be dead a million times over and six feet under Mexico. _**(Hehe, I got that off a western show I saw earlier!)**_

_**Nobody's POV**_

_**(With HInata and Naruto)**_

As two purple pearly eyes slowly opened Naruto was entranced by them. They were the most beautiful eyes on the most beautiful person he ever saw. When HInata fully came to, all she saw before she screamed was the most handsom**(sp? I know, I suck at spelling T^T)** she ever saw. She screamed because he was right in her face and he didn't have a shirt on. She had never seen a boy without a shirt on. Her face grew very red. He had a very toned chest and on his abs was a tattoo of some seal. Her gaze lead her to the edge of the blanket which was the only thing covering his lower regioin, and that is when she passed out.

"Hinata! Hinata! I'm sorry I made you scream! Please get up!" Naruto cried out as he moved to gripped her close to his chest. Him moveing made the blanket move to reveal him wearing black jeans.**(I just had to put that in there. Hinata thinks he's not wear anything under the blanket, because their low rider jeans!) **Naruto decided to go find his sensie and see if he could figure out what was wrong with her.

_**(With Sakura and Sasuke)**_

When Sakura woke up there was a hand on her stomach, that hand started to move up. She shot up and slapped who ever was beside her. That person was Sasuke, and he wasn't to happy about him being slapped. They glared at each other, before she slapped him again.

"What the HELL was that for!" He all but screamed. Sakura just glared and stuck her tounge out at him.

**(Hehe! Sasuke-teme got slapped!)**

"Don't touch me in my sleep, or better yet, don't touch me at all!" She said and got out of the bed, before she could make it to the door he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Where do you think your going?" He wishpered in her ear, she shuddered.

"Anywhere away from you!" She said pushing him away. He grinned and fell onto the bed.

"I like 'em fiesty." He purred. She made a look of degust**(sp?)**.

All through the house a scream rang, "YOU SICK PERVERT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!". Sakura stopped in her tracks, whoever said that took her line! That would be Ino's scream. Sakura made a dash for the door. Sasuke grabbed her before she could get it open.

_**(With Ino and Kiba)**_

Kiba went crashing though his bedroom door and a very mad Ino walked out of the ruined door frame. Ino grabbed his shirt and hosted him up in the air.

"Do you have any idea how much this top cost?" She growled. She had a rip in her shirt from wear Kiba "accidentally"_**(sp?)**_ cut it with one of his claws. Ino was a shop-aholic and all her clothes were expencive. Kiba shrugged.

"Five hundred dollars! Five hundered! Thats a week of work! And its one of my favorites!" She said. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You may be cute, but you ripped my shirt! And you kiddnapped me! I'm not that drunk! You are going to pay!" Ino yelled.

"INO! Omyramen!" A voice yelled. Ino dropped the poor boy, on his head too, and turned around. Her old sensei was standing a few yards away, he had went missing for sometime, not long ago. She ran towards her favorite teacher in the whole world.

"IRUKA-SENSIE!" She screamed and tackled him in a flying hug. "I've missed you! Where have you been? What happened? Why have you been missing? Did you see what that boy did to my shirt? Are you okay?" Her last question was because Iruka's face turned blue.

"Can't...Breathe!" He gasped out.

"Oh! Sorry, sensei!" She said getting up. She helped him walked up behind her. She asked none stop questions.

"You need to say sorry." He said. Ino froze, then shot behind Iruka to hide.

"Don't let him ruine any more of my clothes sensie! I had just bought this shirt and he ripped it!" Ino cried. Iruka sighed, then a voice made him freeze.

"Iruka, why did you leave the room?" A silver haired man asked. Iruka blushed and stratched his scare nervously, well you see, I-um-uh, well, I heard screaming and came to check it out to find onw of my old students Ino!" He silver heard man riased his visible eyebrow and looked at Ino hiding behind Iruka and Kiba's bruised face. He nodded.

"Iruka-sensie, is this man your partener?" Ino whispered. Iruka started to stutter and blush even darker. "We know your gay, Iruka-sensie." Ino wishpered. Iruka's head dropped.

"You girls went through my apartment after I went missing didn't you?" He asked.

"Yeppers, who knew you were into manga? Plus, we could tell." Ino wishpered and winked. Iruka's face got redder and his head dropped farther in shame. The silver haired man's visible eye widened in amusment. Kiba burst into fits of laughed. Ino shot a glare at Kiba. He stopped.

"Well, Ino, I'm Kakashi! Nice meeting you, but I must lil' Iruka to bed!" The silver haired man said. She smiled at him, and shoved Iruka towards him. Kakashi picked the blushing Iruka up bridal-style and carried him away. She smiled and waved at them, untill an arm wrapped around her waist. Her left eye twitched. She twirled around to punch Kiba, but noticed that his bruise was gone, this was the first time she got a good look at his face and her breathe hitched. He lowered his head untill their breathe mingeled.

"I'm sorry I ripped your shirt, but you can borrow won of mine." He wishpered. Their lips were almost touching and Ino closed her eyes. Kiba smirked and pulled back. He grinned. Ino opened her eyes and growled. Kiba laughed. Then Ino's fist said 'hi' to his left check again.

"WHAT DID I DO NOW!"

_**Author: I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I'm kinda busy yelling at my sister to remember my phone charger when she gets to my grandparents house,T^T I miss my phone... **_

_**Sasuke: *pokes Sakura***_

_**Sakura: Hey! Leave me alone emo-boy!**_

_**Naruto: Yeah! Teme, leave my Sakura-chan alone!**_

_**Author: Yeah, emo-boy!**_

_**Hinata: N-naruto-kun, leave Sasuke alone.**_

_**Ino: Kiba get your hand off my ass!**_

_**Kiba: *moves hand and grins* Sorry, babe.**_

_**Temari: When do I get to be in this story?**_

_**Author: The next chapter. You too, Shikamaru! Shikamaru? Are you awake?**_

_**Shikamaru: ZZZzzzZZZzzz**_

_**Temari: I got it. *hits Shika on the head***_

_**Shika: Ow...**_

_**Temari: Sorry. *kisses head***_

_**All: Author-sama does not own Naruto, or Naruto characters!**_

_**Author: T^T If I did, do you think Konoha and Sand would be so far away?**_

_**Thank you for reading, please review.**_

_**P.S. Sorry for grammer and spelling, I really suck at spelling.**_


	3. Review

Thank you for reveiwing for Mating of the blood moon:

AliceDaPixie94

kittykat6625

khadijah ()

VongolaBoss

lazycookieninja

Thank You all for the adds!

Thank you for reveiwing Demon instincts:

Silk Lily

florababy101

Cindy Medeiros

Echo Uchiha

kittykat6625

Thank You all for the adds!

Thank you for reviewing for Demons of angels and other supernatrual creatures:

VongolaBoss

narutofan555 ()

CrimsonNite

Thank You all for the adds!

**Thank you all for reading! I must write the new chapters in all my storys and I'm thinking of writing a KakaIruka one! Any and all help is great!**


	4. Temari and Shiba

_**Recap:**_

_"I'm sorry I ripped your shirt, but you can borrow won of mine." He wishpered. Their lips were almost touching and Ino closed her eyes. Kiba smirked and pulled back. He grinned. Ino opened her eyes and growled. Kiba laughed. Then Ino's fist said 'hi' to his left check again._

_"WHAT DID I DO NOW!"_

_**Hi everyone! I'm updating again! YEAH! Hope to see more reviews! They inspire me to write more!**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto, but I wish I owned my own hottie vamp, oh wait! My bf calls himself my wolfie vamp! ;) He's a hottie!**_

_**Lolly: Are you gonna keep on drooling over you bf or write the story?**_

_**Me: Oh, right the story.**_

_**Temari and Shiba**_

_**Hinata's POV**_

When I woke up the boy with no shirt on was gone. I sat up and looked around. Was anyone here? I walked towards the door that I thought was the one that lead to the outside world. As I grabbed the handle a voice spoke.

"What are you doing Hinata-hime?" I looked behind me and the boy was right infront of me. He was dripping wet and had a small towel around his neck. He had on faded black jeans, no shoes or socks, and a orange muslce shirt on. I watched a drop of water fall from his bangs and slide down the side of his face. My breath hitched and my face grew red as I looked into his eyes. They where the deepest moast loving eyes I have ever saw. I couldn't move. He stepped closer, our bodies were almost touching. I gulped. He lowered his head and his eyes lids droped to cover half his eyes.

"Where were you going, Hi-na-ta?" He wishpered. My face was burning. I gulped again.

"I-I-I w-was l-looking t-to see-e if a-anyo-one was a-around." I stuttered. He smiled and took a step back. He stuck out his hand and grinned really big.

"I'm Naruto Uzimaki!" He said. I felt like I could breath better. I grabbed his hand.

"Hinata Hyuuga, pleasure to meet you." i said still blushing. He bowed and kissed my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." He wishpered looking up at me. I gave a small smile, then I saw the tails and ears.

_(POV switch to Naruto for a minute.)_

I caught Hinata as she passed out. I groaned.

"No again! Kakashi was no where to be found the last time!"

_**(Shikamaru and Temari)**_

_**Temari's POV**_

I was tied to a chair. Want to know why? To make the story short, I woke up beside some sleeping dude, I screamed and fell off the bed. He muttered something about troublsome women. I ran for the door, he blocked it and said it was locked. I punched him. That is why I'm tied to a chair. I was getting my hands free now.

"What a drag... I'm Shikamaru Nara. The one and only genuis shadow demon." He said setting on the bed across from me. My right eye twitched.

"Like I'm gonna beleive that your a shadow demon." I said glaring at him. He sighed. All of a sudden a shadow in the shape of a wolf began to raise off the ground.

"This is Shiba, a shadow wolf, also my pet." He said petting the wolf. Shiba had red eyes and had gray tips on the tops of her ears and tail and gray paws. She looked at me. _**(Yes its a she)**_ She walked up to me and started to rub her head on my lap. I staired at her in wonder. No way.

"No way..." I breathed. He shrugged. Forgetting about him I brought my hands up to pet her. She purred. Do wolfs pur? I scrattched behind her ears and she put her front paws on my lap, hosting her self up so that her head was level with mine and licked my check. I giggled and scratched under her chin. I was too busy petting her I didn't notice Shikamaru come up behind me. The ropes were cut. I looked up at him.

"I'm Temari Subuka_**(Did I spell that right?)**_." Shiba barked and hopped on to the bed.

"I need a shower, please stay in this room. The door is locked and I only know where the key is." Shikamaru said then walked into the bathroom. I climbed onto the bed with Shiba and we ened up falling asleep.

_**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I have to work on my other stories and I couldn't think of anything else to put in. Reveiw if you would like another chapter sooner!.**_


	5. reviwer note

Im going through my stories and editing the grammar and misspelled words. No worry about the story line and plot. Im not changing characters or my plan for this story. ^-^

-Author-sama


	6. Edited Story Version 1

Title: **Mating of the Blood Moon**  
>Category: AnimeManga » Naruto  
>Author: wolfxanime<br>Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
>Genre: SupernaturalRomance  
>Published: 04-01-11, Updated: 07-09-11<br>Chapters: 4, Words: 4,634

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Fate can kiss my ass!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I revised and edited this chapter! It shouldn't have as much errors, but don't mind them if it does! I really hope people like this!<strong>_

_**Fate can kiss my Ass!**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

All I wanted to do was to get home. I could take a shower get into comfy clothes ad fall asleep watching a movie, but noooooooo. Ino-pig just had to take me out to a club! God! I love her like a sister, but if she were a gold fish, I'd flush her down the toilet right now. My day was pretty good ,until a boy named Rock Lee walked into the Cafe. Yes, I, Sakura Horuno, run a Cafe with my four best friends. Apparently Lee liked me, no not liked, LOVED me. And we only met today.

So, here I am, on my way to a club with Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten. Ino wanted to cheer me up after a hard day of running away from a certain boy. God, his eyebrows scared me the most._**(sorry Lee fans, I didn't mean to diss Lee or anything, but it was the only thing I could think of!)**_ Dude were they scary.

Ino was dressed in a short dark purple skirt and a belly top_**(kinda like in Naruto Shippuden)**_, Hinata had on a light blue dress that went down to her knees and had see-though long sleeves, Temari had on a short brown skirt on and a black tank top on that said 'Life's a bitch, so am I', while Tenten had on a forest green strapless dress that was as short as Temari and Ino's skirts. I had on a red dress that's straps crossed in the back and was a little above my knees. We all had on high heel shoes that matched our dresses or skirts.

Temari and Ino were laughing while telling stories from the summer, since they both went to visit family, Temari went to a place called Suna in Texas close to Mexico, _**(I made that up! Don't try to look it up!)**_ Ino went to Florida to check on her fathers flower shop. I was silent as I watched my friends chat and have fun. Hinata was still nervous, because it was her first time going to a club, Tenten was having fun teasing Hinata about how she was twenty-one and never been to a club. Hinata was the youngest, being born at the end of the year, I was a few months older, Tenten was two months older then me, and Ino was Twenty-two, while Temari was twenty-three.

**************************************************************Time Skip ******************************************

We were laughing and having fun when my phone started to ring. I walked out the back to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey! Sakura-chan! It's me Naruto! Do you remember me?" A male asked on the other end of the phone.

"Naruto! Why didn't you call until now! Boy, when I see you you're dead! I told you to call me a year ago!" I yelled into the phone. Me and Naruto met at the Cafe when it first started out. He worked there for a while, before the other girls, then he had to go on vacation with his family. We treated each other like brother and sister.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan! I lost it, then found it!" He said, I could tell he was lying.

"No you didn't! Why didn't you call!" I demanded.

"I-" Before he could finish Hinata came through the door and saw me.

"Hey Sakura, can I use your phone when your done? I need to call my dad and tell him that I wont be home tonight, Tenten just asked me to spend the night." Hinata asked timidly.

"Sure, Hinata. Sorry, Naruto, but I have to go call me tomorrow, but not while I'm working." I said.

" 'Kay, no prob' bye!" He said.

"Bye!" I hung up and handed the phone to Hinata. Her father was a mean person and if she didn't tell him news right away he would get mad. "Just give it back when I come back out. I'm going to say bye to the others and hit the hay." I said and walked back inside. I told the others bye and walked back out. Hinata was walking back over to me. She tripped and my phone went flying. It landed in a puddle since I choose to catch Hinata and not my phone.

"O my gosh! Sakura! I'll buy you a new phone! I didn't mean to drop it!" She started rambling. I laughed and picked up my phone.

"It's okay. It'll need to be set out to dry, but it's fine Hinata. It's not broken." I told her. She still looked worried.

"Are you sure? There's no problem in buying you a new phone. I have the money." She said softly. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it! You should use that money to buy yourself a phone. My phone has been washed before, and I think it can stand a splash of water." I told her. She nodded and we said our good-byes and I began to walk down the alley way.

As I was half way down the alley I heard a noise behind me. I twirled around to see what it was. A black cat was jumping from the top of a dumpster. I sighed letting out the breathe I was holding. I turned back around to begin my way home. The cat ran out in front of me and on to a fire escape. I made a face at the cat. I took another step forward.

"Don't you know it's bad luck to walk a path a black cat just walked across?" A dark sounding male asked. I froze and looked up. A man with no shirt on and black pants and combat boots was standing five feet away from me. His hair was black and in a spiky kind of style. The feature that scared me the most was his blood red eyes and his black bat like wings. I started to back away and he disappeared. I froze again when I felt a person behind me. I almost screamed.

_Almost._

I never screamed in my life and I wasn't about to start. The man grabbed my neck. I tried to jerk away and cry for help. He wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled me towards his body. My back was pressed against his chest. He put pressure on my neck and and I fell unconscious.

_**Nobody's POV**_

_**With Temari and Ino**_

Temari was walking towards Ino's apartment with a knocked out Ino on her back. _Stupid__ Ino. She __always get drunk and I have to take her home._ Temari thought as she walked. As she neared the empty parking lot of Ino's apartment complex she heard a growl, kinda like a dogs but more sinister. She couldn't move. All a sudden Ino was taken off her back and her arms fell to her sides. She started to get scared then a guy with a ponytail on top of his head, which made his head look like a pineapple, but a hot pineapple, started walking towards her she stepped forward with every step he took. She began to freak out. As they grow closer her eyes grow wider. He was right in front of her when she was able to move, but that didn't last long. He knocked her out before she could throw a punch.

_**With Hinata and Tenten**_

Hinata and Tenten were walking down the street when they saw someone fall to the ground. Both girls ran towards the figure that fell. As they grew closer Hinata gasped.

"Neji-nii-san!" She yelled and ran to her cousins side. He was bleeding, _**(Neji's not really bleeding it's just fake blood so you know and don't try and kill me Neji fans.)**_ and he look so pale and sickly.

"Hina, you know him?" Tenten asked. Hinata nodded.

"He's my cousin, Neji" Hinata started to hypervinilate.

"We have to get him to a hospital! Come on, Hina, help me pick him up." Tenten said and started to lift up his shoulders. Then he just disappeared. Hinata screamed and her face was deathly pale. Tenten looked behind her and there he stood. Tenten stumbled back away from him. A blond appeared right in front of Hinata making her scream and pass out. Tenten throw a punch at Neji and he dodged with ease. She kicked at his feet making him fall on his back and tried to land a punch on him, but he disappeared again. He popped up behind her and hit her pressure points in her neck and shoulders.

Soon both girls were unconscious and in the arms of a man with long brown hair with fangs and black bat-like wings and a blond with blue sapphire eyes with fangs and fox ears and tail.

_**In the castle**_

"Oi! Teme! Why do you have Sakura-chan? Shes going to kill you when she wakes up!" The blond shouted. All five boys sat the girls on a stone table in the middle of the ballroom. All the curtains were open to show the blood moon. The man with black spiky hair rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, shut up. Once the blood goddess is here she can't do anything." He said. His name was Sasuke, and he was the leader of their little coven of vampires.

The other boys watched the two bicker some more before Neji, the one with long brown hair broke up the fight.

"Guys we have five minutes till 12:00. We should be prepared." Neji said. All of the guys nodded and stood infront of the girls they brought. Kiba had brown hair and eyes with red tattoo's on his cheeks he was a fay wolf and had the ears, tail, and fangs of a wolf, he stood in front of Ino. Sasuke in front of Sakura, he was a vampire with fangs and bat-like wings. Nei in front of Tenten, he also was a vampire and also had wings and fangs. Naruto in front of Hinata, he was a fox demon and had the ears, fangs, and nine tails of a fox. Shikamaru, the guy with the pineapple head, in front of Temari, he was a shadow demon, he controlled peoples shadows.

When it was exactly 12 a red glowing light floated above the table.

"Sons of the blood moon, your mates were chosen when they were born, now you have them on the table before me. Sasuke, you have the fair maiden, Sakura Horuno, be careful and protect her, she is a maiden of mine. Naruto, your mate is Hinata, she is shy and bashful, she is too nice for her own good. Shikamaru, you have the wonderful and brave Temari, beware of the power she will have over you. Neji, you have the wild and free Tenten, she will change your way of life and thinking. And Kiba, you must watch over Ino very carefully, she has had a rough past and needs time to adjust, you will have to change to fill her broken pieces. Take your mates and mate before the blue moon in three days."A woman's voice said then the light faded. The boys picked up their mates and took them to their rooms.

"Sakura-chan is going to kill you teme." Naruto said before walking to his quarters.

"Hn." Was Sasukes reply.

_**Tenten's POV**_

As I began to open my eyes I noticed that I was being carried. What in the world happened? I looked at the person carrying me. He had long brown hair, pale eyes, and he was very handsome. Then everything came flooding back. I started to struggle in his arms. He looked down at me. He then kicked a door open and closed it. He sat me on my feet and locked the door. I backed away from him. He was in front of me in seconds.

"Where am I? Why am I here? What are you doing so close?" I asked.

"Tenten, you are here because fate has brought us together. You are in my room right now, and I'm just staying close to my _mate_." He whispered seductively in my ear. I shivered then got a halt of myself. I pushed him away.

"FATE CAN KISS MY ASS!" I screamed. The next thing I knew I was pinned on the bed. He was growling on top of me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or places, so the lawyer with the double barrel pistol can point it at someone else!

_**If you want to know what happens next I need reviews and fast! I think I might rate this higher if someone can guess what might happen next. ;) XP I NEED REVIEWS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: What!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note! I changed Sai to Kiba, because I don't know that much about Sai and he's just plain creepy to me.<strong>_

_Previously:_

_As I began to open my eyes I noticed that I was being carried. What in the world happened? I looked at the person carrying me. He had long brown hair, pale eyes, and he was very handsome. Then everything came flooding back. I started to struggle in his arms. He looked down at me. He then kicked a door open and closed it. He sat me on my feet and locked the door. I backed away from him. He was in front of me in seconds._

_"Where am I? Why am I here? What are you doing so close?" I asked._

_"Tenten, you are here because fate has brought us together. You are in my room right now, and I'm just staying close to my mate." He whispered seductively in my ear. I shivered then got a halt of myself. I pushed him away._

_"FATE CAN KISS MY ASS!" I screamed. The next thing I knew I was pinned on the bed. He was growling on top of me._

_**What!**_

_**Tenten's POV**_

I glared up at Neji as he growled back at me. I began to fight him. I brought my knee up and tried to get him in the sensitive place. I didn't get to my destination, but I was successful enough to flip us over. He smirked.

"Like to be on top do we?" He asked chuckling. I narrowed my eyes and tried to free my hands from where they were bound by his hands. Doing so made me wiggle. Baddddd idea to wiggle when your straddling a guys hips. **(Girls, this is how you get stalkers.) **He hissed when I tried to pull back making me scoot back.

"Tenten, your killing me, all you have to do is say it and I'll be at your ever command in the bedroom." He leaned up and whispered in my ear. I shiver involuntary. I glared at him and if looks could kill he would be dead a million times over and six feet under Mexico. _**(Hehe, I got that off a western show I saw earlier!)**_

_**Nobody's POV**_

_**(With HInata and Naruto)**_

As two purple pearly eyes slowly opened Naruto was entranced by them. They were the most beautiful eyes on the most beautiful person he ever saw. When Hinata fully came to, all she saw before she screamed was the most handsome she ever saw. She screamed because he was right in her face and he didn't have a shirt on. She had never seen a boy without a shirt on. Her face grew very red. He had a very toned chest and on his abs was a tattoo of some seal. Her gaze lead her to the edge of the blanket which was the only thing covering his lower region, and that is when she passed out.

"Hinata! Hinata! I'm sorry I made you scream! Please get up!" Naruto cried out as he moved to gripped her close to his chest. Him moving made the blanket move to reveal him wearing black jeans.**(I just had to put that in there. Hinata thinks he's not wear anything under the blanket, because their low rider jeans!) **Naruto decided to go find his sensie and see if he could figure out what was wrong with her.

_**(With Sakura and Sasuke)**_

When Sakura woke up there was a hand on her stomach, that hand started to move up. She shot up and slapped who ever was beside her. That person was Sasuke, and he wasn't to happy about him being slapped. They glared at each other, before she slapped him again.

"What the HELL was that for!" He all but screamed. Sakura just glared and stuck her tongue out at him.

**(Hehe! Sasuke-teme got slapped!)**

"Don't touch me in my sleep, or better yet, don't touch me at all!" She said and got out of the bed, before she could make it to the door he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Where do you think your going?" He whispered in her ear, she shuddered.

"Anywhere away from you!" She said pushing him away. He grinned and fell onto the bed.

"I like 'em feisty." He purred. She made a look of disgust.

All through the house a scream rang, "YOU SICK PERVERT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!". Sakura stopped in her tracks, whoever said that took her line! That would be Ino's scream. Sakura made a dash for the door. Sasuke grabbed her before she could get it open.

_**(With Ino and Kiba)**_

Kiba went crashing though his bedroom door and a very mad Ino walked out of the ruined door frame. Ino grabbed his shirt and hosted him up in the air.

"Do you have any idea how much this top cost?" She growled. She had a rip in her shirt from wear Kiba "accidentally" cut it with one of his claws. Ino was a shopaholic and all her clothes were expensive. Kiba shrugged.

"Five hundred dollars! Five hundred! That's a week of work! And its one of my favorites!" She said. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You may be cute, but you ripped my shirt! And you kidnapped me! I'm not that drunk! You are going to pay!" Ino yelled.

"INO! Omyramen!" A voice yelled. Ino dropped the poor boy, on his head too, and turned around. Her old sensei was standing a few yards away, he had went missing for sometime, not long ago. She ran towards her favorite teacher in the whole world.

"IRUKA-SENSIE!" She screamed and tackled him in a flying hug. "I've missed you! Where have you been? What happened? Why have you been missing? Did you see what that boy did to my shirt? Are you okay?" Her last question was because Iruka's face turned blue.

"Can't...Breath!" He gasped out.

"Oh! Sorry, sensei!" She said getting up. She helped him walked up behind her. She asked none stop questions.

"You need to say sorry." He said. Ino froze, then shot behind Iruka to hide.

"Don't let him ruin any more of my clothes sensei! I had just bought this shirt and he ripped it!" Ino cried. Iruka sighed, then a voice made him freeze.

"Iruka, why did you leave the room?" A silver haired man asked. Iruka blushed and scratched his scare nervously, well you see, I-um-uh, well, I heard screaming and came to check it out to find one of my old students Ino!" He silver heard man riased his visible eyebrow and looked at Ino hiding behind Iruka and Kiba's bruised face. He nodded.

"Iruka-sensie, is this man your partner?" Ino whispered. Iruka started to stutter and blush even darker. "We know your gay, Iruka-sensie." Ino whispered. Iruka's head dropped.

"You girls went through my apartment after I went missing didn't you?" He asked.

"Yeppers, who knew you were into manga? Plus, we could tell." Ino whispered and winked. Iruka's face got redder and his head dropped farther in shame. The silver haired man's visible eye widened in amusement. Kiba burst into fits of laughed. Ino shot a glare at Kiba. He stopped.

"Well, Ino, I'm Kakashi! Nice meeting you, but I must get lil' Iruka to bed!" The silver haired man said. She smiled at him, and shoved Iruka towards him. Kakashi picked the blushing Iruka up bridal-style and carried him away. She smiled and waved at them, until an arm wrapped around her waist. Her left eye twitched. She twirled around to punch Kiba, but noticed that his bruise was gone, this was the first time she got a good look at his face and her breathe hitched. He lowered his head until their breathe mingled.

"I'm sorry I ripped your shirt, but you can borrow won of mine." He whispered. Their lips were almost touching and Ino closed her eyes. Kiba smirked and pulled back. He grinned. Ino opened her eyes and growled. Kiba laughed. Then Ino's fist said 'hi' to his left check again.

"WHAT DID I DO NOW!"

_**Author: I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I'm kinda busy yelling at my sister to remember my phone charger when she gets to my grandparents house,T^T I miss my phone... **_

_**Sasuke: *pokes Sakura***_

_**Sakura: Hey! Leave me alone emo-boy!**_

_**Naruto: Yeah! Teme, leave my Sakura-chan alone!**_

_**Author: Yeah, emo-boy!**_

_**Hinata: N-naruto-kun, leave Sasuke alone.**_

_**Ino: Kiba get your hand off my ass!**_

_**Kiba: *moves hand and grins* Sorry, babe.**_

_**Temari: When do I get to be in this story?**_

_**Author: The next chapter. You too, Shikamaru! Shikamaru? Are you awake?**_

_**Shikamaru: ZZZzzzZZZzzz**_

_**Temari: I got it. *hits Shika on the head***_

_**Shika: Ow...**_

_**Temari: Sorry. *kisses head***_

_**All: Author-sama does not own Naruto, or Naruto characters!**_

_**Author: T^T If I did, do you think Konoha and Sand would be so far away?**_

_**Thank you for reading, please review.**_

_**P.S. Sorry for grammar and spelling, I really suck at spelling.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Review<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reviewing for Mating of the blood moon:<p>

AliceDaPixie94

kittykat6625

khadijah ()

VongolaBoss

lazycookieninja

Thank You all for the adds!

Thank you for reviewing Demon instincts:

Silk Lily

florababy101

Cindy Medeiros

Echo Uchiha

kittykat6625

Thank You all for the adds!

Thank you for reviewing for Demons of angels and other supernatural creatures:

VongolaBoss

narutofan555 ()

CrimsonNite

Thank You all for the adds!

**Thank you all for reading! I must write the new chapters in all my stories and I'm thinking of writing a KakaIruka one! Any and all help is great!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Temari and Shiba<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap:<strong>_

_"I'm sorry I ripped your shirt, but you can borrow won of mine." He whispered. Their lips were almost touching and Ino closed her eyes. Kiba smirked and pulled back. He grinned. Ino opened her eyes and growled. Kiba laughed. Then Ino's fist said 'hi' to his left check again._

_"WHAT DID I DO NOW!"_

_**Hi everyone! I'm updating again! YEAH! Hope to see more reviews! They inspire me to write more!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, but I wish I owned my own hottie vamp, oh wait! My bf calls himself my wolfie vamp! ;) He's a hottie!**_

_**Lolly: Are you gonna keep on drooling over you bf or write the story?**_

_**Me: Oh, right the story.**_

_**Temari and Shiba**_

_**Hinata's POV**_

When I woke up the boy with no shirt on was gone. I sat up and looked around. Was anyone here? I walked towards the door that I thought was the one that lead to the outside world. As I grabbed the handle a voice spoke.

"What are you doing Hinata-hime?" I looked behind me and the boy was right in front of me. He was dripping wet and had a small towel around his neck. He had on faded black jeans, no shoes or socks, and a orange muscle shirt on. I watched a drop of water fall from his bangs and slide down the side of his face. My breath hitched and my face grew red as I looked into his eyes. They where the deepest most loving eyes I have ever saw. I couldn't move. He stepped closer, our bodies were almost touching. I gulped. He lowered his head and his eyes lids dropped to cover half his eyes.

"Where were you going, Hi-na-ta?" He whispered. My face was burning. I gulped again.

"I-I-I w-was l-looking t-to see-e if a-anyo-one was a-around." I stuttered. He smiled and took a step back. He stuck out his hand and grinned really big.

"I'm Naruto Uzimaki!" He said. I felt like I could breath better. I grabbed his hand.

"Hinata Hyuuga, pleasure to meet you." I said still blushing. He bowed and kissed my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." He whispered looking up at me. I gave a small smile, then I saw the tails and ears.

_(POV switch to Naruto for a minute.)_

I caught Hinata as she passed out. I groaned.

"Not again! Kakashi was no where to be found the last time!"

_**(Shikamaru and Temari)**_

_**Temari's POV**_

I was tied to a chair. Want to know why? To make the story short, I woke up beside some sleeping dude, I screamed and fell off the bed. He muttered something about troublsome women. I ran for the door, he blocked it and said it was locked. I punched him. That is why I'm tied to a chair. I was getting my hands free now.

"What a drag... I'm Shikamaru Nara. The one and only genius shadow demon." He said setting on the bed across from me. My right eye twitched.

"Like I'm gonna believe that your a shadow demon." I said glaring at him. He sighed. All of a sudden a shadow in the shape of a wolf began to raise off the ground.

"This is Shiba, a shadow wolf, also my pet." He said petting the wolf. Shiba had red eyes and had gray tips on the tops of her ears and tail and gray paws. She looked at me. _**(Yes its a she)**_ She walked up to me and started to rub her head on my lap. I stared at her in wonder. No way.

"No way..." I breathed. He shrugged. Forgetting about him I brought my hands up to pet her. She purred. Do wolfs purr? I scratched behind her ears and she put her front paws on my lap, hosting her self up so that her head was level with mine and licked my check. I giggled and scratched under her chin. I was too busy petting her I didn't notice Shikamaru come up behind me. The ropes were cut. I looked up at him.

"I'm Temari Subuka." Shiba barked and hopped on to the bed.

"I need a shower, please stay in this room. The door is locked and I only know where the key is." Shikamaru said then walked into the bathroom. I climbed onto the bed with Shiba and we ended up falling asleep.

_**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I have to work on my other stories and I couldn't think of anything else to put in. Review if you would like another chapter sooner!.**_


End file.
